


Families

by The_Gamer



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: The Family Reconstruction Act:Harry finds out that he has an older brother named Heero Yuy on his father's side. He finds out that his mother was adopted and that her side of the family has a different branch of magic and lives in another Realm. He gets possession of a talking cat.Sirius Black finds out that he has a son named Wufei Chang.Remus Lupin finds out that he has a son named Duo Maxwell.Harry finds out that he has a rare power and that these Preventors actually know about Magic. He'll do almost anything to escape the Dursley's who have gone way too far this time leaving him almost crippled and on the verge of death if he doesn't get proper help. But can he really accept this new family? Oh, and this odd talking cat who is intent on teaching him magic out of the magic book he was given by his new aunts?





	1. The Family Reconstruction Act

Harry Potter was sure he had pneumonia again along with several broken ribs. He couldn't move his left arm from his chest, his right hand was stuck closed just open enough to hold a wand in it. His left eye was swollen shut and crusted over, his right eye was swelling as well. His glasses had been broken so he couldn't see well. His whole body was black and blue and they were deep bruises that didn't seem to fade no matter how much time went by. He was so skinny that every rib showed. It had been three weeks since he'd come back to Private Drive and had not been given food once. He was glad Hedwig was with Sirius this summer. He knew that his nose was broken and his right leg gave out every time that he tried to stand on it. 

Three weeks ago when he'd come home from his fifth year at Hogwarts he'd had his DNA taken for some Muggle law that had passed then he'd been locked in the cupboard under the stairs again with all his school things. He'd been beaten every day and his uncle always smelled of alcohol so he assumed that the man was drinking heavily these days. 

He took a shallow breath and pain racked his body. 

He heard his uncle fly off the handle yelling and people identifying themselves as Preventers demanding to know where he, Harry was. 

"He aint here!" Vernon yelled. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

* * *

"Agent Maxwell, look upstairs." Wufei told his friend. "I'll check around down here." 

Duo nodded and took the stairs two at a time. His mind was still reeling. He had a father. Wufei had a different father he'd never known about and Heero.....Heero had a brother. The boy they were currently looking for. He was going to do everything he could to get this boy to Heero and give Heero a family even if his mind and heart was torn up over having his own family. He smirked to himself trying to imagine what the boy would be like. Would he be just like Heero then? He frowned when he saw the door with all the locks. He quickly picked them and entered the room. He'd had better accommodations from OZ when he was captured. He looked around his anger and panic rising where was the boy? He quickly made work of the rest of the upstairs. 

Wufei hated the house on site and hated the inside even more.

"WUFEI! DUO!" 

Wufei and Duo rushed to Quatre Winner who was with them. He was supposed to be sitting in the car or standing outside of it. 

"What's up, Qat?" Duo asked worriedly. 

Quatre was holding his chest right over his heart. 

"He's there." Quatre said, leaning against the wall. He was pointing at the Cupboard Under the Stairs. "He's hurt. Very hurt. Almost dead. We have to get him out of here. He's in so much pain."

Wufei huffed at the lock. 

"Maxwell, pick the lock." he ordered. 

Duo quickly did and they opened the door. Duo cursed and Wufei removed the boy. Duo quickly grabbed the boy's things. 

"We're taking him and he's not coming back." Wufei said, trying to control his breathing.

* * *

Harry was coughing roughly as they arrived in an office. He coughed up phlegm into a tissue pressed to his mouth. 

"What happened?!" Sirius Black's voice cried, he and Remus quickly rushed to take Harry. 

"We found him like this locked away in a cupboard." Wufei reported to Une. 

Heero's eyes flashed. 

"He will not be going back." The threat in Heero's voice made it clear and made everyone in the room shiver.

* * *

Harry must of passed out because he was suddenly waking up and he wasn't in as much pain anymore. Glasses were put on his face and he could see perfectly out of his right eye. He blinked at everyone around him. 

"Sirius.......Remus........" he forced out. 

"It's okay, Harry." Remus said, softly. 

They told him what was going on. 

"W-wati." Harry said, shaking his head. "I have a brother on my father's side. Is that even possible?" 

"Er........" Sirius said, rubbing the back of his neck. "James was rather.......promiscuous before he and Lily started dating that school year.......so yes it is possible.......and yes he was with Muggles er........non-magic women........." 

Harry blinked at his Godfather. He normally craved information on his parents but this was too much. 

"I have a brother." he whispered his voice shaking in fear. 

A guy with brown hair and cobalt eyes came forward. 

"My name is Heero Yuy." Heero Yuy said. "I'm 19 years old. I'm half Japanese/ half British. It's nice to meet you." 

Harry flinched away from Heero as he raised his hand. Heero quickly dropped it and took a few steps back. Harry felt bad but looked at Une. 

"and my mother was adopted?" He clarified.

"That's right!" A woman said, from the other side of the room. "She was our baby sister. I'm Hilda Spellman and this is my older sister Zelda Spellman. Our sister went missing when she was very little only a few years old. We hear you have magic but don't use it like we do is that true?" 

"Hilda, let the boy recover from the shock." Zelda scolded and smiled at Harry. She noted that Harry was looking at the cat in her arms. "This is Salem Saberhagen." 

"Nice to meet you." Salem said, making them all jump. 

"You do magic?" Sirius asked. 

Zelda pointed her finger and magic swirled out of her finger. A second later the chair Harry was sitting in was a wheelchair. 

"That is how we do magic." she said, simply. 

Harry's mind was racing. He felt sick and shocked when the cat Salem was put in his lap. He held the talking cat in his left arm that he couldn't move and tried to pet him as best as he could. 

"Guess what, Pup!" Sirius said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "I have a son! He's the complete opposite of me more like Moony." Sirius babbled. "I want you to meet my son Wufei Chang. He rescued you!" 

Wufei moved up next to his best friend Heero. 

"Wufei Chang. Age: 19. Half Chinese/ Half British." Wufei said. 

"I have a son as well." Remus said, and Harry looked at him. "My son is also my complete opposite more like Sirius." Remus smiled. "This is my son Duo Maxwell he also helped rescue you." 

"Hey there!" Duo said, arms behind his head as he stood on the other side of his boyfriend Heero, "I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell. I'm 19. Half American/Half British. Nice to meet you."

Harry felt sick how was all this possible? What was going on? How could one Muggle Law change everything so much? 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly. 

"Dumbledore lied to me." Harry rasped. "He said, aunt Petunia was the only family I had left that's why I had to stay with her but.......but she's not even my family.......so the wards that protect me at the house are.........are........nothing...........I had to stay in that hell hole for almost 15 years because........he said so........." his voice broke and SIrius and Remus both frowned hard. 

"You're not going back." Heero told his little brother. "I wont allow it. You're coming to live with me. I'm your brother and I have a lot of money so don't worry about that......." 

"James' family was rich and Harry inherited it all." Sirius said, showing them the ring on Harry's right ring finger. "Er.........you are entitled to all of it as eldest........"

"I don't want and or need it." Heero shrugged.

"If you want to get out of here." Hilda said, butting in again. "We have a house in Salem in America. We also have one in Boston. We live there with our niece Sabrina." 

"I have houses all over the world and colonies." Quatre said, with a smile. "I'm Quatre Winner. A good friend of Heero, Duo and Wufei. I'm 19 and Arab. This is my boyfriend Trowa Barton. He's 19 and Russian. We're both very pleased to meet all of you."

Harry flinched into Sirius' side he couldn't believe any of this was actually happening. He listened to everyone talking around him. All this was happening way too fast. How did he slow this down? Better yet though he didn't know anything about his brother and was willing to go and live the man and his friends just so he could get away from the Dursleys. Was he mental or something? 

Harry was indeed sure that Heero's friends would be living with them or at least close to them they seemed to be a very close knit group. He wondered how they were so close. He petted Salem the best he could and listened to everyone his mind was still racing he couldn't process this. It was too much too fast. He was too hungry and too tired and he wanted to see his friends. His head was pounding. His eyes slid closed he was so tired. He slid to the right and into Remus' arms though he didn't know who's arms they were at the time. He was soon fast asleep with Salem held in his left arm to his chest. He heard someone calling his name but was sinking so far into the darkness that he couldn't surface again. He floated into the darkness as darkness sucked him under and claimed him. He hoped beyond hope that he didn't dream. He was tired of dreaming for now he just wanted to sleep and get some actual rest.

* * *

The Gundam Pilots, Une, and the Spellman's saw how Remus and Sirius fussed and worried over Harry and wondered what their relationship with him was. It was clear that they cared for him very much. 

"I think it would be best for Harry if we do get out of the U.K." Sirius sighed, "There is a war brewing in our world and everyone seems to think that Harry is the only one who can defeat the maniac. I don't want him to fight and I wont let him. Please, allow us to leave with you. I can seek asylum over there and work on getting my named clear and Harry can try to be normal and he wouldn't have to worry and take everything on himself all the time."

"I agree with Sirius." Remus nodded. "and we would very much like to get to know you as well." 

"I thought that was a given." Sirius snarked at his best friend. 

Remus rolled his eyes. 

"This is great!" Hilda beamed. "It'll be amazing having our little nephew so close!"

Everyone agreed and plans began being made.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry coughed roughly his body racking with the cough and he hurt all over. But his brother was there taking care of him and helping him through the fit. Harry blinked tired eyes up at him. Were they really brothers? They looked so different maybe Heero looked like his mother then? Harry closed his eyes and laid back down in his magic black leather recliner wheelchair. They were at the new house in Salem now. It was the next day. 

"This place is nice." Quatre said, coming into the room. "It needs some fixing up but I'm sure we can keep the historical architecture. This place is huge there should be enough space for all of us." 

"It's only huge because of the magic that's been used on it." Remus said, entering the room. "Expansion charms a plenty in this house. Both our magic and some I've never felt before." 

"That would be our magic." Salem yawned from Harry's side. He stretched out. "Will this house be enough for all of you though? How will you explain that you all live here together?" 

"What's to explain?" Duo asked, frowning. "The five of us have lived together for years. It's no one's business why the eight of us do." 

"I found a library." Wufei said, coming. "It looks as if no one has been in it in years. I fear for the condition of the books." 

Duo did a dramatic eye roll that had a tired Harry laughing the best he could. 

Harry was already relaxing in this place. He was far from the U.K. he was safe at least that was how he felt anyway. He just felt like these people wouldn't let anything happen to him. 

"Harry, there you are." It was Zelda's voice. "I was wondering if you would take care of Salem for us from now on? He hates living with three females. I already cleared it with the Magical Council if you say yes." 

"Okay." Harry said, easily and Salem was cheering. 

"Also I brought you a gift." Zelda showed him a very beautifully designed bottle. "It's a genie bottle I had lying around. The genie long since moved out I thought you could live in here and have your godfather's put wards around it to make you feel safe." 

They were soon inside. It wasn't in much better condition then the house but Harry loved it. The circular couch turned into a bed with just a push of magic. He had his own bathroom, closet, and desk. It wasn't small or stifling either and Salem's things were in here as well. Salem ran off to his bed and stretched out then curled up. 

"I love it." He declared. 

"We'll put it in a window so you have lots of light." Trowa said. 

on

"But you can't spend all your time in here." Sirius said, "It's not healthy. You need to go outside too." 

"What's this book?" Harry asked looking at the large book on his desk.

"Don't ignore me!" Sirius cried. "I'm trying to be responsible!" 

Remus chuckled. The pilots were just looking around curiously. 

"That is the Spellman family magic book." Zelda informed. "Sabrina graduated to a computerized version and we thought you might like to try our kind of magic as well. Salem can help you as he did Sabrina." 

Salem mumbled something but no one listened to him. 

Harry was left to rest on his bed and was reminded that he could use magic. He floated the book over to him and Salem quickly joined him. 

"I was just going to look." He said, to the cat. "What is the easiest spell in here?" 

"Pulling a rabbit out of a hat." Salem explained. "Even Mortals are doing that one now." 

Salem helped him find the page it was on and Harry read it through. 

"It says it helps with Magic Control that's be good as I have none." Harry muttered. 

**Would you like to start learning to Pull a Rabbit out of a hat?**

Harry and Salem jumped at the screen. 

"What........?"

"Press yes." Salem advised. 

Harry did and a black magician hat appeared in his lap. Salem walked him through what to do. Harry focused and reached into the hat. Sure enough he came out with a rabbit.

**Pull Rabbit out of hat-1**

"Odd." Harry said, putting the rabbit back in the hat he waited a few seconds then turned the hat upside down and patted the top to make sure that the rabbit was gone. Salem found this funny. Harry then continued his lesson. "Okay this is actually easy."

"That's why it's the oldest trick in the book." Salem laughed. "It's way easy."

Harry nodded and agreed. 

"Is there Potions and Healing Magic in here as well?" He finally asked after a long while.

"There are some spells but only a few Spellman's actually took the Healing route. " Salem informed. "There are tons of Potions though. Does your magic have Potions?" 

"Yeah, we do but the teacher hated me so I didn't learn all that much." Harry informed as Heero and Wufei appeared. Wufei had some books and Heero had a laptop they each sat against the wide sides of the large circular bed. Harry didn't have a problem with that. If they wanted to hang out he'd actually like it. "So since my Potions teacher didn't like anyone none of us ever learned much about Potions but I was thinking about dabbling and seeing if I could do it. I was really looking forward to Potions before I met the teacher." 

"They shouldn't let people like that teach." Salem scoffed. "Who was your Headmaster?" 

"Albus Dumbledore." 

"I know the man or I did when I was a human." Salem scoffed. "I hated that man. He's bad news and it's good that we got you away from him. Kids at that school probably aren't learning much of anything he's more obsessed with power than anything else."

Harry was silent he then scratched Salem's ears. 

"You have to get along with Hedwig." He told the cat. "She's my owl. She's very tame though she doesn't like strangers and is very protective of me. She's not to be eaten." 

"I don't like owl meat." Salem purred leaning into the touch. 

Wufei and Heero listened to the young teen ramble on to the cat and wondered if he remembered they were even there. They also watched him keep pulling a rabbit out of the hat and putting it back in. 

**Pulling Rabbit out of Hat-50**

**Magic Control-5**

Harry kept working until it was time for dinner then beamed when he came out of his room to find Hedwig on Trowa's shoulder. Hedwig instantly flew over to him and nipped his ear. 

"I missed you too, girl." Harry said, softly. "I'm glad you like Trowa. I hope you learn to like the others as well." 

Hedwig clicked her beak around at everyone else. She would judge if they were worthy of taking care of her master. Her master was hurt again. She hated that. She began grooming him. She'd missed her Master and had hated living in that dark house where she was hardly ever let outside. Trowa had told her she would be out every night to fly the skies but had to be very careful not be seen or shot. She was happy when her master ate but not happy about how much he ate. He was too skinny he needed to eat more and she told him so. 

"Hedwig, I'm full." Harry sighed, he smiled at her as she scolded him. "I know you're worried but really this is all I can eat right now. " 

"You can understand her?" Trowa asked. 

"Yes, and no." Harry said, shyly. "It's hard to explain but I just some how know what she's trying to say. It's not like with snakes." 

"Why is different with snakes?" Quatre wondered. 

"Well I can talk to snakes." Harry shrugged. "I can literally speak their language." 

"Whoa that's cool." Duo said, in awe. Harry gave him a shy smile. 

"There aren't many back home who would agree with you." Harry told them. 

"Back home in the U.K. being able to speak to snakes is considered a Dark Ability." Remus explained. "and Evil ability. Harry always treated Harry different because of it. Most were scared of him and thought he was the next great evil." 

"Just because you can talk to snakes?" Wufei scoffed. "That's stupid. Trowa would love the ability to speak to any kind of animal." 

"I really would." Trowa said, with a rare smile. 

"I always thought it was a cool ability to have." Harry informed. "Snakes are interesting. " He reached up and petted Hedwig who nipped his ear and flew out the window. "I like just about any animal though. " 

"As do I." Trowa informed. "I used to work at circus." 

"Really?" Harry asked eagerly. "I've never been to a circus before! Not once! I've always wanted to go! What act did you do?"

"I was known as the Clown with no Fear." Trowa told them. "My sister Cathy would throw knives at me and we'd do an acrobatics act as well. I would help tend to the animals as well. I loved the circus." 

"It sounds wonderful!" Harry said, "Was yours a traveling circus? Did it go all over the world and even into the colonies?! That would be so cool! Traveling and living like gypsies. Being part of something that awesome! It would be a dream come true!" 

He suddenly blushed at his words. The five pilots, Sirius, Remus, Zelda, Hilda and Salem were all looking thoughtful at his words. Harry got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach what had he just started? Why were they all thinking so hard? 

After dinner Harry and Salem went back to his room. Sirius helped Harry bathe then tucked Harry into bed. Harry fought off sleep though. 

"What's wrong?" Salem wondered yawning. 

"I get nightmares." Harry told him in a small whisper. 

"I'll wake you." Salem promised putting his paw on Harry's forehead. "And the others put wards on our bottle so that they will be alerted if you need them as well. You don't need to be afraid of going to sleep." 

"Thanks, Salem." Harry said, tiredly and dropped off to sleep. 

Salem watched Harry for awhile. He had no idea why but he actually really wanted to help this kid and make him better. He wanted to protect him and give him anything he wanted these feelings were too new for him. He finally curled up and went to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry came out of his room the next morning it was to breakfast already made. He was a little shocked as he was normally the one to cook during the summer. He began eating his breakfast. He noted that Trowa wasn't there. He was just about to ask when the man came in with a woman. 

"Everyone who doesn't know I'd like you to meet my sister Catherine Bloom." Trowa said, "Cathy, this is Wufei's father Sirius Black, Duo's father Remus Lupin, Heero's brother Harry Potter and Salem Saberhagen the cat." 

"Nice to meet ya." Cathy said, and went to Harry and sat next to him. "Now I hear you had an interesting idea for our circus." 

"Errr........." Harry said, "Trowa said you travel around and I thought he meant like a gypsy troupe does. I think that would be cool." 

"I was born in the colonies, hun, what's a gypsy?" Cathy asked with a smile.

"I don't really know all that much myself." Harry said, with a shrug. "I know they are nomadic people who travel around in groups selling things they make and come across in their travels and I thought it would be cool if we combined that with your traveling circus. Maybe we can do some real magic as an act or something." 

"I like that idea." Sirius grinned. "Moony and I can do a duel for the crowd." 

"Or show off some Transfigurations." Remus said, frowning at his friend.

Everyone got in on talking about the circus becoming a Gypsy caravan. 

"We can use magic to make the caravans big enough for whole families and even large animals so that it'll be easier to transport them." Harry said, eagerly. 

Heero was keeping a list of things everyone liked and wrote that on there. 

"I like that idea." Trowa said with a smile. 

Harry blushed. 

"And Wufei can show off some sword fighting techniques." Duo said. 

"and can sell books that we find in our travels!" Harry added, excitedly. 

"I would consent to both." Wufei said from his book.

* * *

They were soon at the Circus and the Manager was reading the list and listening to them. He agreed it was a great idea. 

"But will the magical governments allow it?" The man asked. 

"We have nomadic laws that let even underage kids do magic." Remus replied. "and there are Gypsy laws on the books as well. If apply for both we can use magic in front of non-magics all we want without getting in trouble. The problem is it has to go through the ICW......." 

Harry wilted. 

"Dumbledore would take one look at our names and reject us." He sighed. 

Salem looked up at him with a frown his mind working. Harry looked so miserable right now. 

"Wait, I got an idea." Harry said, suddenly. 

It was risky but maybe just maybe it would work. He wrote two letters and sent them via Hedwig to Krum and Fluer asking if they could help him and giving his reasons why he wanted to do this. He'd sent Hedwig to the nearest Magical Post office so she wouldn't have to fly the distance to France and Bulgaria. 

He was shocked when he got answers back the next day.

* * *

"We're in business!" Harry cried, entering the room for breakfast. Everyone looked at him. "I sent letters to Fluer and Krum asking if they could help me and telling them why. Their parents on the ICW and have agreed to help all three of us get this through without Dumbledore any the wiser and Flur says she loves our idea and can't wait until we come to France. Krum actually knows some gypsies and magical gypsies at that! He sent a bunch of information and offered to put us in contact with them if we wanted." 

"You have some powerful contacts don't you?" Heero asked his brother.

"Eh....." Harry replied, "We competed in a tournament last year and bonded through near death experiences with Dragons, Merfolk, crazy men bent on killing me, and a maze of dangerous magical creatures, spells, enchantments and the like." He said it like it was nothing. "OH! I should contact Fred and George they would love this!"

"Who are Fred and George?" Duo asked. 

"You'll love them, Duo." Harry said, staring to write another letter. "They love jokes and opened a joke store in a magic ally we all use. I helped them by giving them some money. They're really great people and wont tell anyone where I am. They can bring us Buckbeak and we can have magical and non-magical animals in the circus. This is great!" 

Sirius was laughing and Remus was smiling fondly.

"At the very least they can supply us with their fireworks. I love the firework dragon myself." 

They listened to Harry babble happily about the twins it was clear that he was close to them. They then took Harry outside with Salem and told he was to stay out here for at least an hour to get sunlight. Harry went back to pulling rabbits out of the hat it wouldn't look odd after all Salem had said even Muggles were doing it

**Rabbit Mayham!  
The Circus rabbits escaped and were adopted by a neighborhood girl.  
Give the Circus ten rabbits.**

Sure enough Catherine got off of her phone fretting. 

"One Rabbit." Harry said, holding it out. Hilda summoned a cage. "Two rabbits." 

He soon had ten in the cage. 

"There you go, Cathy." 

"Oh, thank you!" Cathy cried hugging Harry. "You're a little life saver!" 

She demanded Trowa take her back to the circus.


	4. Chapter 4

A week Harry was sitting in his chair behind a table full of books while people walked around. His gypsy idea was underway and everyone who was part of it seemed to like it. Harry had been informed by his screen that he would be in charge of the money they made and be able to use it to make the Gypsy troupe better. Things had gotten really hectic after Harry's idea come out but they were now in Belgium. They would travel around the country for a month then move to the Netherlands, Denmark, Germany and then France. Five months then he could see Flur. He was keeping in contact with Flur, Krum, and the Weasley Twins the later would be sending along pranks and fireworks. Harry swore that once they got up and running they would pay for their firework supply but the twins were refusing to let them pay. Harry swore he would anyway. 

All of Harry's accounts were transferred to Switzerland after Sirius almost blew up Gringotts because Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasely were stealing from Harry's Trust Vault. 

Harry was shocked when an owl he knew to be Snape's landed in front of him. His eyes got big. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He called moveing his chair in front of the stall he was at. "Witness the mericale of magic!" 

He created a Patronus. He made his stag gallop around the crowd. It preened and showed off then rushed off to find Sirius and Remus. The crowd clapped and put money in the hat Salem was holding out. Harry was in a staring contest with the owl when Sirius and Remus showed up with Heero and Wufei in tow. 

"Pup, what's with the Patronus?" Sirius fussed. "Are you okay? Do you need something you can't summon?" 

"This." Harry pointed at the owl. 

"Is that Pluto?" Remus asked. 

"Pluto?" Sirius wondered. 

"Severus' owl." Remus clairified. "Pluto, who are you here to see? Can I have the letter." 

Remus jumped away almost getting bitten. 

"Found you!" Severus Snape said, walking up to them. "Lupin, don't touch my owl." 

"Dammit." Sirius said, moving in front of Harry wand out. "We need wards." 

"Yes you do." Severus sneered. 

"Is this that Potions Master you were telling me about?" Salem asked. Severus cocked his eyebrow at the cat. "He smells like it." 

Severus was annoyed he now had two guns and two wand pointed at him. 

"You aren't coming near my brother." Heero said, his voice and eyes empty. 

"I'm looking for Trowa Barton." Severus stated.

He stiffened as he suddenly had a gun to the back of his head. 

"You'd better have a good reason to ask for Trowa around here." Quatra stated his gun steady. Duo had his gun covering his friend. They both found it odd that they could get over here and everyone else seemed to be avoiding it. "Talk, or I'll shoot. You wouldn't be the first person I've killed." 

"Who the hell are you hanging out with, Potter?" Severus wondered, scandalized and worried. 

"Family." Harry replied, "This man here is my older brother Heero Yuy. That's Sirius' son Wufei Chang, behind you with the chestnut hair is Remus' son Duo Maxwell. This is Salem he belonged to my maternal aunts Hilda and Zelda but he's mine now and the pointing the gun to your head is my new best friend is Quatra Winner.I'd talk if I were you, Professor." 

"My name is Severus Snape upon my return to my non magical home for the summer I was contacted by Preventers to give blood for a new Muggle Law. " Severus explained, "It came back as I have a son one Trowa Barton." 

"Oh, did I forget to mention they are Preventers?" Harry said, with a smile.

"Sally, it's Duo results for one Severus Snape, magical blood claiming to be Trowa's father." Duo said into his phone. He listened and hung up. "Stand down Sally confirms it. She ran the results four times. Positive for Trowa negitive for Catherine." 

"I see." Trowa said, making them all look to where he was standing against the stall arms over his chest they all wondered when he'd gotten there. "Very well, I will scold Sally later for not calling me directly." Guns and wands vanished. "Now, Mr. Snape, why did you think that Harry here was with me?" 

"I looked you up." Severus replied. "What little information I could find said you traveled with a Circius. Then Albus Dumbledroe was complaining about how the ICW passed papers for a new magical gypsy troupe to form without him one that had a circius. Albus compalins that Potter, Black, and Lupin are gone I did the math. Don't worry no one can track me here." 

"You and I both know that is a lie." Harry said, tiredly. "Your arm, Snape. Tom can trace you here." 

"Speaking of which he seemed to think that I could find you and sent this." Severus handed a letter to Sirius. Then turned to son. "I was not aware that I sired a son or I would have raised you." 

"I was born in the colonies." Trowa said, more then a little shocked. "My mother and her husband took care of me until they were killed." 

Severus didn't need to wonder whom he had knocked up anymore because he'd only had one affair in the colonies. 

"You're mistaken." Severus sighed, he glared at Black and Lupin. "I'm gay I had an affair with your father......and ......." 

Sirius snorted earning himself a glare. 

"I am your techniqually your mother." Severus forced out. "There are some magical males who can carry children within their body." 

"Really?" Harry asked, amazed. 

"It's very rare." Severus informed, "But then so are you." 

Harry gave him a smug look.

* * *

Harry had graduated from pulling rabbits out of a hat to pulling colored clothes out of his hand. Salem liked this as he childishly played in them making children laugh and giggle. Harry was glad that there were really easy spells in the book because he could feel himself getting a stronger hold on his magic. He ignored everyone around him as he worked. 

"Okay, Harry time to go inside. " Reums said, "It's lunch time." 

Sirius and Remus got Harry inside the caravan. Sirius forcing Severus in and Trowa following. 

Harry frowned at his food it was smoking it was clear who'd made this and he wasn't eating it. 

"DOBBY!" Harry bawled, and grabbed his throat. The elf appeared. "Dobby, go get Winky you two are going to be my house-elves from now on." 

Dobby happily did so and Sirius bound them to Harry with an amused smile on his face. 

"Great, Winky, my room is over there behind the screens, please unpack my things and sober up." Harry said, "Dobby, make me lunch I'm hungry." 

"Yes, Mater Harry!" the chorused and got to work. 

Sirius and Remus were laughing. 

"My cooking isn't that bad." Heero said, in an empty voice. 

"Mr. Perfect can do everything but cook." Duo teased his boyfriend. 

"You're not getting any tonight." Heero said, bluntly. 

Duo began whining and pulling on Heero's arm. 

Harry blushed catching his brother's meaning. He lived in this caravan with Heero and Duo. Thankfully, his brother had been thoughtful enough to ask for Silencing Charms on both rooms so Harry didn't hear him and his very vocal lover. Harry had been grateful for that. 

Harry glanced over to where Wufei was sitting and watched him for a bit. Wufei sensing him looked up. Harry blushed and looked away. He thought Wufei was beautiful. The man took his breath away. He didn't know what was going on with him lately. 

"What are you doing?!" Harry demanded as Snape moved his wand over him. 

"Casting medical scans over you to find out how I can best heal you." Severus said, iritably. 

"Oh, okay." Harry said, "Uh.......can I ask you a rather private question....." 

Severus cast a few privacy wards. 

"I've got this rash on my backside and it's really itchy and it hurts." Harry said, in a low voice he was blushing. 

"I will get scans on it then give you a full check up and take a look." Severus said, after lowering his wards. 

Harry nodded and tucked his growing hair behind one ear.

* * *

"This bath is just making it hurt worse!" Harry cried, trying to sit still in the bath. "It really hurts, like my body is on fire!" 

"It will ease just sit still." Severus ordered. "This is called a healing bath." 

Harry didn't care what it was called it hurt like hell. It was hours later and Harry didn't like this at all! He'd put up with it though because Snape had promised it would heal the rash and clear up most of his brusies. Harry slowly began to relax as the pain faded. He eventually fell asleep. 

When Harry woke again he was laying in his bed in his bottle. Salem was curled up beside him but they weren't alone. Wufei was sitting at the desk with his back to him it looked like he was working on some paperwork. Harry stared openly he couldn't believe how much more beautiful Wufei looked when he wore his glasses. Harry thought about how he had been feeling and acting since he'd met Wufei and came to one conclusion that made him blush. He had a crush on Wufei. Harry knew it was stupid because there was no way that Wufei would have like him back. Harry was so lost in his thoughts and his misery that he didn't notice that Wufei had come over to the bed until he felt the man's hand on his forehead. He blinked his green eyes up into black ones. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Wufei asked the other teen. "You're red do you need me to get Severus?" 

"No." Harry said, quickly. "I'm fine, really." he looked away then back at Wufei. "Er........what.........." 

"Duo finally annoyed Heero enough to leave an hour ago and I chose to take over watching you." Wufei explained. 

"Thanks." Harry said, quietly, "But you have two shows tomorrow you need sleep." 

"I'll be fine." Wufei assured him. 

"Lay down and rest a bit." Harry ordered. He then blushed at his own words. "I-I mean that the bed his big enough and you should really rest......" 

"Thank you." Wufei said, "I'll rest right here if that is okay with you." 

Harry went crimson but nodded. He watched Wufei remove his glasses and sit with his back to the back of the bed closing his eyes. Harry was amazed how quickly Wufei fell asleep. He bit his lips and moved so that he was using Wufei's leg as a pillow. He smiled and drited back to sleep. He missed Wufei open his eyes and stare down at him before closing his eyes again and resting.


End file.
